Forever
by Hanzz96-is-a-timelord
Summary: What if Clow Reed had a sister who was also reincarnated? What if in the present day she is found by Sakura and Yue falls in love with her again?
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note: This is my first CCS story and I'm a little nervous so please be nice and please review!**

**Summary: What if Clow Reed had a sister who was also ****reincarnated?  
What if in the present day she is found by Sakura and Yue falls in love with her **_**again?**_

**Prologue **

Yue sat on the end of her bed and watched helplessly as his beloved Lyra slowly died.

She had fallen ill many months ago with an unknown sickness and no matter what medicine or magic her brother Clow used to try and cure her nothing worked.

Now she was in bed looking so weak and fragile that it broke Yue's heart to look at her and he knew she was going to die very soon.

Keroberos entered the room and looked at Yue with a sympathetic expression "How is she doing?" he asked.

"She won't last the night" Yue replied, not looking away from Lyra who was fast asleep.

"Clow will be devastated when it happens" Keroberos said.

Yue simply nodded.

"Will you be okay?" Keroberos asked, looking at the ground.

"I will have to be" Yue answered "It will be our job to comfort our master when she dies we cannot be consumed by our own grief.

Keroberos sighed "Everybody knows how you and Lyra feel about each other it is alright to be upset about her death."

Before Yue could say anything Clow Reed walked into the room, Clow looked tired and pale like he hadn't slept in a few days and very, very depressed.

He walked over and knelt beside the bed and put a hand on his sleeping sister's forehead.

"Her fever is higher than ever" Clow mumbled, turning his attention to Yue and Keroberos "Please give us some time alone before….it happens."

The two guardians nodded and left the room.

Clow was alone in the room with Lyra for over an hour before he finally came out "She's gone" he announced , blinking away tears.

The second Yue heard the news he felt like his heart had shattered into a million tiny pieces he walked into the room and saw he motionless body lying in the bed, just like when he had left her.

He held back his own tears, knowing he had to be strong for his master.

Yue sat on the end of the Lyra's bed and gently pulled her dead body closer to him, kissing her on the forehead and muttering "I will always love you."


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors note: Okay so I wanted to update as soon as possible and really hope you guys liked the start of the story.**

**Thank you to ****James Birdsong for being my first reviewer, I'm glad you liked it and hope you will keep reading.**

**P.S Sorry if the characters are a little OCC in this story.**

**Chapter 1 **

Sakura Kinomoto was walking home from school with her best friend Tomoyo Daidouji.

"Wow its hot today" Tomoyo said.

"Yeah it is but imagine being stuffed in a hot backpack all day" said a voice from Sakura's bag.

Sakura giggled "We're almost home Kero then you can come out of the bag."

"Yeah and we might even stop from ice-cream on the way home and buy an extra cone just for you." Tomoyo added.

"Yay ice-cream!" Kero said.

Sakura and Tomoyo stopped at an ice-cream shop, not too far from Tomoyo's house.

As they lined up to order and Kero poked his head slightly out of Sakura's bag so he could see the shop.

When they reached the front of the line a girl with long black hair and midnight blue eyes took their order.

The second Kero saw the girl his eyes widened, he recognized her but it wasn't possible she had died hundreds of years ago.

Sakura noticed the look on Kero's face but didn't say anything because of all the people around.

"Here's your ice-cream" The girl smiled, handing them three cones "Have a nice day."

They left the shop and got to Tomoyo's house, the second they were in Tomoyo's room Kero floated out of Sakura's backpack.

"What was wrong back at the ice-cream shop Kero?" Sakura asked "You looked upset."

"I wasn't upset just confused" Kero frowned.

"Confused about what?" Tomoyo asked.

"Never mind" Kero said, not sure if he should tell them "I just need to talk to Yue as soon as possible."

**Authors note: Sorry it was such a small chapter but I was really busy today and didn't have much time to write, I promise the next chapter will be longer.**

**Please, please, please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 2**

**Disclaimer : I own nothing.**

**Authors note: Sorry it took me so long to finish this chapter but I have been so busy with school that I haven't really had much time to write.**

**I hope you like this chapter and once again I'm sorry if the characters are a bit OCC.**

**Please, please, please review and remember to be nice! **

Kero was sitting on Sakura's bed looking at Yue who was standing across from him near the window.

"Why have you called me here Keroberos?" Yue asked.

Kero took a deep breath and decided to just spit it out "I saw Lyra today" he said.

Yue's eyes widened in surprise, it was a few minutes before he could speak "That's not possible."

Kero frowned "I know but I'm positive it was her."

"You must have seen someone else" Yue said, flatly.

"I knew Lyra just as long as you did and were almost as close just in a different way" Kero said "I know her when I see her."

"How can it be possible?" Yue muttered.

"I don't know" Kero said "But I know someone who might."

"Eriol" Yue said.

Kero nodded "He has all of Clow's memories which means he might know what's going on."

"But to contact him we have to tell Sakura" Yue said.

Kero nodded "When she gets home from Tomoyo's house we'll tell her."

Yue nodded.

An hour later Sakura walked into her room and froze when she saw Kero and Yue looking so serious.

"What's going on?" she asked.

"We have something we need to talk to you about" Yue said.

"What is it?" Sakura asked, curiously.

"Well remember how I acted a little wired at the ice-cream store yesterday?" Kero asked.

Sakura nodded.

"That's because I know or knew the girl who worked there"

"Who is she and how could you know her?" Sakura questioned.

"We knew her hundreds of years ago" Yue said "Her name was Lyra Reed and she was Clow's little sister."

"B-but then shouldn't she be dead then?" Sakura asked, surprised.

"Yes she should be dead" Yue said "We were there when she died."

"How did she die?" Sakura asked, questioningly.

"She was very sick" Kero said "We never actually knew what kind of sickness it was but Clow tried everything to cure her and when Lyra eventually died he was very, very upset."

"Oh" Sakura mumbled, not sure what to say.

"We're telling you this because we would like you to please contact Eriol so he can explain to us how she is alive." Yue said.

Sakura nodded "I'll call him now" she said, walking out of the room and going down stairs so she could use the phone.

She dialed his numbed and listened to the dial tone while she waited for Eriol to answer.

Just as Sakura was about to hang up someone answered the phone.

"Hello?" said Eriol's voice.

"Hello Eriol its Sakura "Sakura said.

"Oh hello Sakura" Eriol said, warmly "Is there something I can help you with?"

"Actually yes is there any change you can come visit me?" Sakura said "Yue and Kero really need to talk to you."

Eriol is quiet for a second before saying "Yes of course I will be there by tomorrow night."

"Thank you" Sakura said, and hung up.

She went back upstairs and walked into her room "Eriol will be here by tomorrow night" she announced.

"Good" Yue said, staring out the window "Hopefully he will have the answers we want."


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 3**

**Authors note: I'm very sorry it has taken me so long to update but I have been really busy with mid-year exams and work. SORRY! **

As Yue stared out the window of Sakura's room waiting for Eriol the next day his thoughts began to wonder and he thought about the day when he first realised he loved her.

oOo

_It was a bitterly cold winter day and everything was painted white with thick snow, which meant everyone was had locked themselves up in the mansion in an effort to avoid the cold outside. Lyra was inside sitting at the dining room table talking to Clow "Would you stop lecturing me?" she groaned._

"_You need to learn the proper place and time to use magic." Clow sighed._

"_It was an accident and I said I was sorry" Lyra said._

"_I know you're sorry" Clow said "But this is exactly why I want to teach you how to control your magic."_

"_Yes but I have no interest in learning about magic" Lyra said "I just want to be normal."_

"_But you're not_ normal!" Clow snapped, losing his temper.

"_I am not arguing about this with you again" Lyra retorted, getting to her feet and storming out of the dining room._

_Yue and Keroberos_ _had been in the living room which was opposite the dining room and couldn't help over hearing the argument Lyra and Clow were having._

"_They have been arguing about this for months" Keroberos sighed "I wish she would just let Clow teach her some basic magical skills."_

_Yue simply nodded._

"_I'm going to speak to Clow" Keroberos announced, after a few minutes silence._

_Yue watched him walk into the dining room and was about to follow when he heard the muffled sound of sobs coming from an open door at the end of the hallway. He walked over to the door and peered into the room, it was a small and very simple room with a large window looking out into the snowy garden, with a wooden desk and in the far corner was a small wooden bed that matched the desk. Laying on her front on the bed was Lyra with her face buried in her pillows quietly sobbing._

_Yue hesitated he wasn't sure what he was supposed to do he didn't really have any experience with comforting people and he really didn't want to upset her anymore. After a few moments Yue cleared his throat and Lyra rolled onto her side to look at him. Her usually perfect hair was sticking up everywhere, her eyes were red and puffy from crying and her lip was trembling. "What do you want?" She mumbled._

"_I heard you crying" Yue explained "And I suppose I want to know if you're alright."_

"_No I'm not alright" she replied "It was an accident and Clow just doesn't understand."_

"_What happened?" Yue asked._

"_I messed up the weather" Lyra answered "I was outside and it was freezing and I wished it was warm and suddenly the sun came out and all the snow melted. I was really shocked at first but then I thought it was great until Clow came, he was really angry and put the weather back to normal before he took me inside and started yelling at me. I tried to explain to him that it was an accident but he wouldn't listen and just kept telling me that this wouldn't happen if I learned how to control my powers but I have no interest in learning magic."_

"_Why don't you wish to you magic?" Yue asked "You're naturally a very powerful sorcerer."_

"_Yes which is exactly why I don't want to learn to magic my whole life I've felt like an outsider because I have these powers that no one else has and Clow constantly reminding me how abnormal I am doesn't help." Lyra said._

_Yue was totally caught off guard whatever he had expected Lyra to say it wasn't this, Clow had always told him and Keroberos that magic was one of the greatest gifts in world, and now to meet someone who saw it as a curse instead of a gift made him question some of his deepest beliefs._

_Lyra rolled over and hid her face in her pillow, but Yue could still see that she was in tears again. In that moment Yue realised that there was something very unique about her but also something very vulnerable, and as he looked down at her all he want to do was hold her and comfort her and protect from any harm._

_That was the very instant he realised he loved her._

oOo

Yue was suddenly pulled from his thoughts by a knock on the bedroom door, he turned away from the window and saw Eriol walk into the room.

**Authors note: I hope you liked this chapter I wasn't very sure about the flash back idea but I thought it would be good if we saw a little bit of how they fell in love, so please don't be too harsh!**

**Please, please, please review!**


End file.
